rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Story
A Little Story is the fourth episode of Battle of Blood Gulch Season 1. It was written by Jonsey117. Plot Alexa boosted the Revenant over 3 more targets, followed by making a 180 degree turn and blasting down several more, earning cheers from the other Reds, minus Song. Rocket Shoes was the only one of the Reds to take notice to this, muttering "Traitor" before returning to watching Alexa destroy more targets. The Reds, however, weren't the only ones watching the spectacle. From across the canyon, Samuel Harrison peered down the scope of a sniper rifle, watching as Alexa caused more havoc with each passing minute. Samuel lowered the sniper rifle, wondering what was going on. ''What in the hell is that thing? I thought the Reds didn't have a vehicle. ''Samuel didn't have a single clue what was going on, so he decided to bring someone else up to help assess the situation. Martinez, Jenkins, and Iron Fist were continuing their game of Egyptian Rat Slap. It was kind of a suprise to see the three of them sitting down and getting along. Martinez had begun dealing out cards when the Super Mario Bros. Theme, the ringtone Lawrence had for Samuel, started going off. Unlike other most of the others, Martinez didn't have a TACPAD, but he kept a similar program to the video calling one in his helmet. "Excuse me, I have to take this," he said, standing up and walking to the wall. "Hey Sam, what's up?" "Oh, not much. I've been watching the Red Base and it seems they have a new toy. I was wondering if you could come check it out," said Sam. Martinez nodded and ending the call. "Okay, you two will need to finish this yourselfs, Sam needs me up on the roof, shouldn't take too long," said Martinez as he walked out of the base. Jenkins shrugged and finished dealing out cards between the two of them. When Martinez got to the roof, Sam had set a second sniper rifle on the ground for Lawrence, who took it and kneeled beside Sam and looked out torwards Red Base with the rifle. "Glad you could make it, Lawrence. Do you see that thing they've got o to ut there?" asked Sam. Lawrence nodded, it was a little hard to see, but it was still visible enough. "Hmm, that looks kind of like the vehicle the Reds had before you arrived," stated Martinez. Sam gave him a look of confusion. "What happened to it?" he asked. The others never mentioned that the Reds had another vehicle before. "I sort of got into some of Captain Krayson's alchohol and wandered over to Red Base with my chaingun. I can remember it as though it were yesterday." ---- The five Reds stood in a line, looking over their new vehicle in awe. Killgrave walked over and tapped it a few times. "So, just what is this thing supposed to be anyway?" "According to the papers we got from command, it's supposed to be some sort of alien tank called a Wraith." said Maddox, looking over the documents they recieved with the vehicle. "This thing has got to be the coolest piece of weaponry in this whole canyon," said Alexa. "Defeating the Blues will be as easy as one, two, three with this thing." Rocket Shoes looked over the vehicle like an artist scrutinizing his own work. "It looks impressive," said Rocket Shoes, "But can't we get it downsized a little?" "What do you mean by that?" asked Song. "I mean, at this size it's got to be pretty slow. Maybe we can trim the sides down a bit, clip a little bit off of the wings. That'd probably make it at least 20% faster, wouldn't you say so?" Maddox sighed. "Even if I wanted to do that, which I don't, these papers say that this is a one time only deal." "What?" "It means, Rocket Shoes, that if this thing gets broken, we're not going to be getting a new one," replied Maddox. "And besides, why mess with such a fantastic piece of equipment?" asked Alexa. As all of this is happening, Lawrence stumbles across the canyon with his chaingun, stopping breifly on a hill, noticing something new at the Red Base. "What the hell is that, a space rhino?" wondered Martinez, a noticable slur in his voice. He was flat out drunk. "I guess I better take care of it before it wreaks up the whole place." With that, Lawrence continued on his way to Red Base. "I for one think that it's a great idea," said Rocket Shoes as he strolled over to the Wraith. With his index finger raise in the air, he started to turn around and said, "It'll surely help to..defeat..those...Blues." His voice dropped and his finger limped. The others we bewildered by this and turned around themselves. Behind them stood Martinez, chaingun at the ready. "Oh crap, it's that new blue guy. Everyone, just back away slowly," whispered Killgrave. The Reds had left their weapons in the base and didn't think that they could get in the Wraith fast enough. Lawrence's chaingun began to rev up, "Screw it, get to the base!" The Reds made a mad dash to the base as Lawrence kept his chaingun aimed at the Wraith. It was torn up by the storm of bullets pounding on it and exploded in a blaze of blue and purple. "There we go, no more dangerous animals in the canyon," said Lawrence proudly. Just then, several rifle rounds landed by his feet. "And now it's time for me to make my exit." Lawrence sharply turned and started running back to Blue Base at an amazing pace considering the fact he was carrying the chaingun, more bullets flying whizzing past his head. "Oh that's just fantastic, that guy just blew up our vehicle, and command isn't going to send us another one," lamented Maddox. He picked up a piece of shrapnel off the ground. "Don't worry Maddox, I'm sure you'll figure something out," said Song, giving Maddox a pat on the shoulder. Inspecting the ruined vehicle, Maddox had an idea form in his head. "You want that thing to be smaller, 20% faster Rocket Shoes? Well, I think I can make that work." Maddox turned and started to draw up plans for an even better vehicle, one that would surely outdo this one. ---- "You know, that's a pretty crazy story, Lawrence," said Sam. "I hope that I'll get to see you use that chaingun to tear something like that up soon." "Yeah," said Martinez. "You know, I've been wondering why Krayson always hid my chaingun if he ever saw me get any alchohol, I guess that solves that." Lawrence and Samuel laughed and decided to go inform the others of the Red's new vehicle. From the cliffs, a figure in white armor, a skull carved into the visor of the helmet, watched the Reds test out there new vehicle. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch